


Sharp dreams

by Silva_Stardust



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is adorable, F/M, Human Bill Cipher, I am lazy, I will add more tags later, Their is a plot I swear, Their is a quest, Their will be more characters, This idea is from a role play, i dunno, i guess, might change rating later, no weirdmeggedon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silva_Stardust/pseuds/Silva_Stardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is from a role play, weirdmeggedon never happened in this verse. Also their teenagers. Their a secret society, Bill doesn't come in until later(or does he ;)).<br/>Also I wrote all of this without help so if I made a mistake please tell me</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arriving

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic I plan on finishing! Yay! I hopes you enjoy

The bus pulled into Gravity Falls, a pair of girl boy twins sat inside exited to come back to gravity falls after over 6 years. Two identical old men stood at the bus station, and two teenage girls stood with them excitedly waving at the bus. The girl waved back eagerly, her eyes shone with excitement, the boy smiled at his twin's antics.

As they got off the bus, the girl was tackled by her friends. The boy was greeted by the men who smiled at him and shook his hand, the boy smiled. They laughed and talked together as the bus pulled away. The three girls where excitedly whispering to each other glancing behind them at the three males trailing behind them, they giggled at a shared joke. Suddenly the boy looked up in shock. " I forgot something!" the party waited for him at the edge of the parking lot, as he raced back to the bus stop. His blue rolling bag stood waiting for him. He grabbed the handle, and turned to run back to where his family was waiting for him. But before he got very far he accidentally ran straight into a black hooded figure, who hadn't been there a couple of seconds prior. "Sorry!" apologized the antisocial young man, stiffening awkwardly.

**"Slqh wuhh... brx duh edfn, zkb?"** said the hooded figure turning to face him, the young man still couldn't see the face underneath the hood.

 

"Sorry! I gotta go! My family is waiting for me." He stepped around the creepy figure and ran to his waiting family members. The hood turned to watch him.

 

**"Lqwhuhvwlqj. L pxvw jr whoo wkh rwkhuv."** said the figure before, with a breath of wind, they dissapeared. 

 

The young boy was shaken, but didn't tell his family about the meeting with the eerie hooded figure. His twin asked him if he was ok, but he didn't tell her. The three girls had a sleepover at their house. The young man laid in the dusty bed that he hadn't seen in 6 years, he stared up at the cobwebbed ceiling. A calm washing over him.

 

He fell into a strange patchy sleep.

* * *

 

_Dream-_

_The attic in the mystery shack was grey scale. The man wandered around wondering why he was there, in this strangely familiar gray scale universe. He opened the door out of his bedroom. Their was a shadowy  spot in the corner of the room, it seemed to seep into the rest of the world around it._

_A pure yellow, almost, human shaped blob sat in the middle of it, glitching periodically. It was like it wasn't all there. It's head(?) turned to look at the frightened brunette sanding stone still in the frame of the door. The youth was still holding the doorknob, as though it was anchoring him to his life._

_The thing stood up and turned to completely  face the frozen young adult in the door frame._

**_"SLQH WUHH"_ ** _It said, in a familiar but not voice, as it took a step towards him. The boy took a step back, slowly shaking his head. Then suddenly it was right infrount of him the black swirling around it enveloping the man's world. He stared up at it for a long time, it seemed to be studying him._

**_"ZDNH up!"_ **

 

_End dream-_

* * *

 

When he woke up, his sheets were soaked and his female counterpart was worriedly shaking and screaming at him to wake up. It was the next morning he couldn't remember what he had dreamed about.


	2. Dreams out in the open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I start to write like I normally do. The last chapter was just a cool intro thing. Also I normally write things in first person, and for right now the story's main focus is on Dipper.

Dipper POV:

I sat up quickly, mouth parted in a silent scream. My bed sheets clung to my soaked body, I closed my eyes against the dark of the night and ran my hands though my hair. I muttered to myself "Third time this week." I shook my head and swung my legs over the side my bed. I stared at my sister calmly sleeping on the other side of the room.  _How could she be so calm?_ I sighed and walked over to my organized mess of a suitcase, in search of undrenched pajamas, we had only been here for three days and I was already starting to suspect that something was up. I had been having continuous nightmares, that I could never seen to remember when I woke up.

I shook my head, realizing that going back to sleep was out of the question. I hadn't been able to the also two times, why would this time be any different. I made my way to the bathroom on this floor, unsoaked clothes in hand, my eyes had more or less agusted to the eerily quiet black night that surrounded me. I looked around the mystery shack, it had been so long since me and Mabel had last been here. So much, and yet at the same time, so little had changed in this little shack in the middle of the woods. I sighed and looked down at my quietly glowing wrist watch, it read 3:00 a.m. it was going to be a long night... good thing I brought some of my extensive collection of books. 

I only had one more book left. I had read so much that I was down to one book. These books were supposed to last me all summer! I turned to where I had hidden journal 3 all those years ago, and sighed, I looked away and grabbed my last unread book and a flashlight and climbed in bed. 

* * *

Morning-

Mabel had just woken up and she was now jumping around the room getting ready for the day. I was sitting on my bed, slowly blinking at her wondering where she got all that crazy energy of hers. She was blabbering about something, candy and grenda maybe? I slowly walked downstairs, rubbing my eyes trying to rid them of their stupid sleepy haze. I nodded at great uncle ford who was sipping on a steaming cup of coffee. He also said something I couldn't really hear what he said but I nodded anyway, as I grabbed a bowl of cereal. But the cereal stubbornly refused to get in and stay in said bowl, I shrugged and sat at the table. I looked down at my sad milk-less bowl of cereal, I realized that I had forgotten milk. I shrugged and went ahead and began eating, I was suddenly ripped out of my daze by a large warm hand on my shoulder. And a clear, and calm voice that worriedly asked me "Hey uhh... Dipper, are you ok?" I looked up at the concerned face of my great uncle Ford. 

My spoon clattered to the table and I buried my face in my hands, as uncontrollable sobs racked my body for no foreseeable reason. I could hear him panicking behind me and I could hear, and feel, my sister come in the room. She wrapped her arms around me and whispered silent words of comfort in my ear, I eventually calmed down enough to wrap my arms around her. We sat there for a while, until I said "Thanks..." and detached myself from the hug. "I'm going to go take a walk." I stood and Mabel moved to follow me but I shook my head and held my hand out to stop her. " Alone." she nodded reluctantly and sat down. I walked out the door and into the woods that ringed the clearing that the shack had been built in.

I blindly walked though the forest not going exactly straight, nor exactly right or left. After some time I came to a pond that was ringed by some flowers and a couple of stock rocks. I could hear the lazy droning of some insects hovering above the pool.

 I sat on a warm rock that wasn't sitting right by the small body of water. I scooped up a flat rock sitting close by, and threw it in the pond. Not trying to skip it. I leaned back on the warm rock and closed my eyes against the rising sun. I sighed and relaxed on the warm rock beneath me. 

I didn't notice as the color drained out of the world around me, and I entered the dreamscape.

"PINE TREE!" echoed a very familiar voice above me. I leaped off the rock and looked up at a snappily dressed yellow triangle.  "PINE TREE! I CAN'T EVEN BEGIN TO TELL YOU HOW LONG ITS TAKEN ME TO CORRECTLY CONTACT YOU." I blankly looked at him, sleep deprivation preventing me from fully grasping the gravity of the situation. 

"I-I uhh.. yo-u you...you... whaa??" I incoherently shuddered.

He  said "WHAT? WHAT IS IT?" He waved his hand dismissing the question "NEVERMIND! WE HAVE MORE PRESSING MATTERS TO ATTEND!" 

I snapped out of my stupor and shook my head "What? Why are you here Bill?"

"I NEED YOUR HELP!" he blurted out rushing through the sentence. Stumbling over his words. 

I furrowed my brow "Why do you need  **my** help? Couldn't you have asked someone else?"

"NO! NO ONE ELSE WOULD EVER EVEN GIVE ME A CHANCE, AND NO ONE ELSE WOULD EVEN BE ABLE TO DO IT!"

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose "Fine, what do you need?"

"I NEED YOU TO STOP A GROUP OF CULTISTS FROM BINDING ME TO A BODY."

"But I thought you wanted a physical form..."

"WELL, YES BUT NOT THE WAY THEY ARE GOING TO DO IT."

"Ok, fine, what do you need me to do?" 

He seemed to sigh and he floated down to me and unfurled a map of Gravity Falls. "OK." He also pulled out at thick red felt tipped pen and circled a place on the map "I AM MOSTLY FEELING THE PULL FROM SOME WHERE HERE" He tapped the place that he had circled with the bottom of the pen. He rolled up the map and handed it to me, "NOW THIS MAP WILL STAY WITH YOU WHEN YOU GO BACK TO THE MATERIAL PLANE.  **DON'T** LOSE IT."

"But how is it going to..." He put his finger on my mouth stopping my question before I could even ask it.

"I"LL TELL YOU ANOTHER TIME, IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS PERTAINING TO THIS THING YOUR GOING TO BEING DOING." He pulled a red bound book out from his back "ASK THIS! I'LL TRY TO ANSWER YOU AS SOON AS I CAN." 

I took the book and looked at it and then back at him.

"OK HAVE FUN SEE YA ON THE FILP SIDE!"

"Wa-

* * *

 

it!...." I was back in the real world, the book and the map were sitting at the foot of the rock. I sat back and stared up at the sky,  _now what?_


	3. Mystery twins?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mystery twins are back at it again! But what will they find this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gasp two chapters in one week! Unthinkable! 
> 
> Anyway I won't be posting much once school starts, which is in a week so wish me luck.  
> Also sorry for the all-overness of this chapter, it will get better with time I promise.

Dipper POV:

I had the book that Bill had given me in my lap, a pen was poised above the paper ready to write my question. I sighed and put down the pen, I wasn't ready for this. I looked around the attic and glanced over at the Hidden journal three, what was happening that Bill would need my help? I picked the pen back up and wrote. "Can I tell Mabel?" Satisfied with my question I put down the pen and waited.

A few moments after a line of text appeared, it seemed to be the color of dried blood. It said "Yes." I hopped off my bed and walked down to where my sister was. She was drawing in the tv room, I lay down beside her and waited for her to notice me. 

"Oh! Dipper!" here we go, "I didn't see you there! Do you need something?" I nodded and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Something happened while I was in the forest today." She sat up

"What! What is it! Did something happen to you?" She reached over and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. I retracted and curled up into myself.

"It's Bill..." I whispered burying my face into my knees. Her eyes widened and her grip tightened "He's not here right now." I let my legs drop. "But he said that something is happening."

"Can I help?" I looked up at my sister, I could see egerness in her eyes. I nodded and pulled out the map, she took it and unfurled it. "Hey I know where that is!" She loudly exclaimed puncturing the silence that had been hanging in the air only moments before. 

I winced "Really?" She nodded furiously.

"Come on lets go right now!" She grabbed my wrist and yanked.

"Wait!" 

"What?"

"We need to gather supplies and make a plan!" She narrowed her eyes at me, I narrowed my eyes back at her. 

She let out an exasperated sigh "Fine! I'm only waiting because you want to go solve a mystery again, and I'm exited to not have to wait any longer." She sat back down in a huff. I ran upstairs and grabbed my bag, and hesitated looking at the place where the book was. I shook my head and instead grabbed a flashlight, a note pad, some pens, the book that bill gave me, and, after running back downstairs, a couple granola bars.

"Do you have you grappling hook?" She nodded and stood up, rolling up the map and putting it into the bag I was carrying. I smiled and held up a hand "Are the Mystery twins back in action?" 

She smiled a wide smile and high fived my waiting hand "The Mystery twins are back in action!" We held our hands together and ran out the door ready for whatever Gravity Falls had in store for us.

And as soon as we were out of the shack the world drained of color and Bill popped into existence in front of us. "WAIT!" He seemed a bit different then he was last time, but I couldn't really tell "YOU FORGOT SOMETHING!" I looked over at Mabel, she seemed equally as confused as I was.

"What? Did I forget?" I asked before Mabel could say anything we would regret.

Bill sighed and face palmed "WHY ARE YOU HUMANS SO DUMB AND OBLIVIOUS SOMETIMES? JOURNAL THREE!"

"If I had that you would just take it from me."

"I HAVE NO CURRENT USE FOR IT!"

"But what about the..."

"DIPPER THAT WAS SOMETHING DIFFERENT!"

Then Mabel spoke up "Why do you need us to do something for you?"

Bill, who had been red a split second before, was suddenly yellow again. His eye widened a fraction of an inch and he floated a little farther back. "I'll tell you later." he whispered before dissapering back into the mindscape. Mabel was already gone, and probebly in the attic grabbing the journal. I sighed and looked at my hands, and to my surprise their was some writing among other things on them. My right hand read, 'SORRY FOR LEAVING SO SOON, I ALMOST FOR GOT TO GIVE YOU THESE' their were two triangle necklaces taped onto my hand 'PUT ONE ON AND GIVE THE OTHER ONE TO YOUR SISTER.' At the end bill had put his name and 'P.S. LOOK AT YOUR OTHER HAND.' I looked at my other hand, it had a drawing of a turkey on it and the words 'LOOK A TURKEY'. I sighed and slipped on the necklace.

"I'm back!" Mabel called from right behind me startling me, I jumped letting out a yelp of surprise. "Look at what I got!" She held out the journal.

"Cool. Bill said to put this on." I held the necklace out to her.

"He did?" I held my hands out to her She laughed and said with a smile "Oh he did!" She took the necklace and put it on. She put the book in the back pack along with everything else.

I took her hand back in mine and squeezed it. "Lets go."

"Ya!" And with that we were off...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the third chapter! I suddenly had some inspiration and had to write this. Anyway please leave feedback for me.
> 
> Also sorry not sorry for leaving it on a cliff hanger.

**Author's Note:**

> \--It begins--  
> Kppp wklv lv lqwhuhvwlqj, wklv zruog lv gliihuhqw, vrphwklqj lv fkdqjlqj. Lw vkrxogq'w eh grlqj wkdw. 
> 
> The whole story probably won't be written like this, just so you know.
> 
> If you enjoyed leave a comment and a kudos on your way out. If you did not enjoy, leave a comment and tell me what I need to do to improve.


End file.
